White With Pink Edges
by The Loser of the Year
Summary: Takari fluff. Takeru buys a rose for a girl he loves. He needs to call Hikari for a little help though


I honestly don't know where I got this idea. I just get these 'inspirations' when I make puzzles. I know it's weird, but I can't help it…

But yeah, this is a Takari fic. No other couples.

I used Sora a bit. She's just so caring person who's like a big sister to the younger digidestined. And I used Taichi too, since I wish that I would have a big brother like that. And of course, he's funny.

Oh, by the way, Hikari and Takeru are 15 years old.

Anime: Digimon (couple years after Zero two)

Couple: Takari (Takeru and Hikari)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters.

_**White with a Pink Edging**_

He had decided to do it. He had a perfect plan which he had been planning for a long time. He was going to show his true feelings for a girl he loved. Yes, Takeru Takaishi was finally ready to do it.

He picked up his wallet and cell phone and left his apartment. Soon enough he arrived to familiar flower shop. He took last nervous breath before stepping in.

"Finally! I almost thought that you wouldn't come!" red haired girl sighed for relief. She was the only one he had told about his plan to confess beforehand.

"Yeah, hi Sora" young blonde gave a small smile and turned to watch all the flowers. Sora was little over exited. She had the crest of Love after all. She was looking Takeru full of curiosity. But he didn't look at her at all.

"So…?" she asked since the blond did not show any sings of telling her his plan.

"So…. What?" blonde asked raising his eye brown.

"What have you planned?" Sora asked while smiling softly. But there was no answer. The blonde just kept looking at the flowers. The red head started to become irritated with his silence.

"Oh come on! I'm practically your big sister and I have the crest of Love so please can you tell me?" she started whining. Then she noticed that he held his cell phone by his ear. He smiled at Sora.

"You mind?" he asked sweetly. Sora rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly. She left to help some other customer.

"Hello?" a sweet feminine voice was heard from the phone.

"Hi Hika, it's me"

"Takeru! What's up?" Hikari was exited that Takeru called. There was nobody home so she was really bored.

"Well, I need little help…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I'm at the flower shop to buy a rose for one girl to show… my feelings for her but I'm not sure what kind of rose I would buy for her" he spoke little shyly.

She was shocked. Yes, he had told her that he liked someone but didn't tell who. After that, they never talked about it

And now he was going to open up his feelings for that girl. Her eyes started to water up. The boy, no, the young man she loved, was going to show his love for someone else.

"Umm… Hikari, you still there?" he asked little worriedly. She hadn't said anything for a minute.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just spaced out for a while…" she hid her sadness and held back her tears.

"Oh… So you're going to help me or what?"

"Yeah, sure… Well, for first, what kind of rose you have in your mind?"

No matter what she was feeling, she was going to help her best friend. She wanted him to be happy no matter what.

Meanwhile Takeru's eyes were fixed in a one certain rose. It was really, really beautiful rose.

"Well… First I thought I would take some red or pink rose but…"

"But?"

That rose just seemed to fit on her personality perfectly. It was pure white rose with beautiful pink edges on every petal. She was so innocent, so gentle, so sweet, so kind, so understanding, so caring. And she was also funny, attractive, clever and playful.

She was white with pink edges.

"Would you mind if you would get a white rose with pink edges on every petal?"

"No, I bet that that rose is really pretty" she giggled a little. "But why that rose?"

He smiled softly even though she couldn't see him.

"She's just like that rose. Also, that rose is almost as beautiful as she is. Almost"

"You should put that on the card you're going to give her" she told quietly. "You're going to give her a card, right?"

"Yeah… I guess I will put that on the card"

"Are you going to tell her who's it from?" she heard little chuckle.

"No, she'll know that it's from me when she gets it"

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Positive. But hey, I'm going to buy this rose now. Bye"

"Bye"

A 'click' was heard. And she put her phone down. Then she let herself to broke in tears and fell on a couch.

Meanwhile Takeru picked a small glittering pink card and wrote his message in it. He paid the rose and the card for Sora.

"Good luck, though I don't think you're going to need it" Sora smiled gently.

He smiled and thanked her and left the flower shop. After somewhat five minutes of walking, he arrived to an apartment block. Once again he called Hikari.

"Hello?" she wiped her tears away.

"Hi, it's me again" he said while walking up stairs.

"Okay, how are you going to give it to her? Face to face?"

"Not really, I think I'm going to just drop it trough a mail slot" (A/N: You know, that kind of mail slot that's build in a door and if you but any mail in it, it goes right to the apartments hallway floor.)

"Oh okay… Buy the way, could you help me a little bit?" she asked little quietly.

"Sure, what is it?" He was now standing in front of a familiar door.

"Well, actually I need a promise"

He was confused about this.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I need you to promise to me, that we'll be friends, best friends, no matter what. Even if you start dating that girl or stuff"

He opened the mail slot and smiled.

"I promise, if you promise that to me too"

"I promise" with that, he dropped the rose and the card through the mail slot.

"_Mission complete"_ he thought still smiling. He turned and started to walk away.

"I'm going to go now, bye" he said.

"Okay, good luck, bye"

She put her phone down and broke in tears again.

_After a while…_

Taichi came back from his soccer practice.

"I'm home!" he yelled. He then noticed a pretty rose on the floor with a card. He took his shoes off and picked the rose and the card up and walked to living room.

"Hey, Hika, do you know… Hikari what's wrong?" he rushed beside her sister and hugged her gently as he saw her crying.

"It's… Noth….Nothing… really…" she sobbed and buried her face into his brother's chest.

"Of course it's something because you're crying" he stated and looked into his sisters eyes.

"Well… Ta… ru… it's just…..he…" she didn't know what to say. Taichi started to feel hopeless. Then he remembered the things he just found.

"Hey it's okay… And I found something interesting from hallway… I think they're for you, don't you think?" He said smiling and showing her the rose and the card. Hikari was wiping her tear away when she looked to see what her brother was holding.

She froze immediately. White rose with pink edges on every petal. She shakily and carefully took the rose from his brother's hand staring it for the whole time.

"Umm… Here's a card too…" Taichi tried to snap his little sister out of her trance. It worked. She reluctantly took her eyes away from the rose and took the card.

"_Hikari_

_That rose really reminds me about you. And it's almost as beautiful as you. Almost._

_Meet me at park whenever you just read this. I'll be waiting there."_

Hikari had to read the card for a couple of times.

"Hikari, who is it from?" Taichi asked starting to get worried about his shocked and quiet sister.

She was still silent. Finally she gave the rose to her brother.

"Taichi put it in to a bowl. Be really careful with that rose, okay" she said not showing any emotions. Then she stood up, walked to the hallway and put her shoes on. Then, she ran. She ran all the way to the park. She stopped when she saw him sitting in one of the benches. He raised his head and smiled gently.

"I told you that she would know that it was from me"

She just stood there and stared into his eyes. He stared back.

He stood up and walked close to her. They were really close. But they never broke their gazes.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way…" he spoke up. He broke their glance and took her hands in his.

"I just… I…" he lifted his sapphire blue eyes to look at her brown ones again and smiled softly.

"I love you"

She was too stunned to say anything or to do anything. She just looked into his eyes. Then she noticed that he was shaking little.

She smiled and buried her face into his chest. His heart was pounding hard, she heard it. She wrapped her arms around him. Soon she felt his hand snake around her waist and another one stroking her hair. He put his head down on hers.

It was so content so they stayed like that for a long time.

"You made me cry" she whispered.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"You made me cry" she said little louder. He had moved his hands on her shoulders and they were looking into each others eyes again. He frowned and she continued.

"You made me cry, because I thought you loved someone else"

He was confused. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Her gaze was on the ground.

"Hikari…"

"Do you have any idea of how hard it was to help you to pick rose when I thought you were going to give it to someone else?" now it was Takeru's turn to look at the ground.

"…" she tried to look at him but he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I love you too Takeru"

With that Takeru lifted his head up. They were both smiling. Soon they were slowly leaning closer to each other. Hikari entwined her fingers behind his neck. Closer. Takeru placed his hands around her waist. Closer. Their eyes were closing. They felt each others breath on their lips and closed the small gap that was still left.

It was the first kiss for both of them. But it was perfect. Simple, but soft. Passionate, but innocent.

They needed to break it for air. There were few more kisses before they decided to go home. He wanted to escort her home. They were holding hands and walking really close. When they were standing in front of her door, they still didn't want to let go of each other. She was starting to let go, put he pulled her close and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. They shared another kiss.

"I guess we're a couple now, huh?" Takeru asked smiling.

"Sounds great" She answered also smiling.

She opened the door and was about to step in, when he pulled her again for a kiss.

"It's late already, you have to let me go now" she giggled as they broke the kiss.

"I can't let you go without a goodnight kiss" he demanded. She simply giggled.

So they had their goodnight kiss.

"What about a goodbye kiss?" he asked innocently. With some giggles he got his goodbye kiss too.

"Bye and goodnight Takeru" she smiled.

"Bye and goodnight Hikari. I'll call you tomorrow" he smiled back.

Then she closed the door and took her shoes off. She felt really limp. It all just seemed like a dream. She leaned to the wall and slowly fell down. Smile didn't left her face for a second. A voice of flushing toilet was heard and Taichi ran to the hallway.

"HIKARI! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG AT THE PARK?" Taichi yelled. But he sweat dropped as he noticed that his little sister didn't seem to care. Actually she was smiling dreamily.

"Where's the rose and the card?" she asked while she stood up. She was completely ignoring the fact that her big brother had yelled at her just a couple seconds ago.

"O-on the kitchen table" he told. He watched her sister to spin a couple of times as she made her way to the kitchen.

He shook his head and went to watch TV. Soon Hikari joined him on the couch. But she was looking dreamingly at the rose.

Then she burst into laughter. Taichi was little startled because of this. She went to her room with her rose and left her older brother dumbfounded. He shook his head as he became frustrated.

"_First she is crying her eyes out. Then she's emotionless. Then she's all happy and dreamy. And now she laughs hysterically! What the hell is wrong with girls?" _Taichi was getting headache from thinking about it, so he decided to go to sleep.

"_I can't believe about what happened today. Was it two hours ago when I was heartbroken? And now I have a wonderful boyfriend who is a really good kisser. He loves me. He actually loves me!" _brunette girl was squeezing her pillow still giggling. She took a one last glance at the rose.

She smiled. Her life was white and Takeru was her pink edging.

The End ~

It took me something like six hours to write this. But it was worth it. To be honest, I think it's really good. It's a lot better than "Why Don't You Kiss Her". At least that's what I think.

I'm sorry for every spelling/grammar mistake!

Please review, please don't flame.


End file.
